


山治被袭击了

by Aurora_pfy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_pfy/pseuds/Aurora_pfy
Summary: alpha索隆的发情期到了，山治被袭击了，在桑尼的瞭望室里。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	山治被袭击了

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎搞非典型ABO，基本就是我怎么爽怎么来，A会发情，O不会发情。是今年的七夕贺文，祝我cp天天做爱。

山治被袭击了，在桑尼号的瞭望室里。  
他于寂静的黑夜爬上瞭望室，一切都静悄悄的，没有铁质器械碰撞的声音，没有铿锵有力的报数声，也没有让人听了就想踹人的鼾声。  
他刚刚爬了上来，还没来得及站定，一双强壮的手臂就从背后紧紧地箍住了他，力度大得像是要直接捏碎他的骨头。双腿被用力地绊了一下，他向下倒去，额角不可避免地撞上木质地板，一阵混沌的痛感。  
“你妈的，是不是有病！”  
厨师看着不远处从窗口泄出的月光，愤然骂出了声。  
他发誓，在把一切都收拾妥当后的夜晚爬上瞭望台，绝不是担心某绿藻生物，而是为了照顾船上的女士们，毕竟，一个正在发情中的alpha会做出什么是难以预料的。  
是的，索隆发情了。  
最先发现这件事的是山治，那时他正坐在甲板上吹风，紧挨着正在睡觉的大号绿藻。灰尘满面的土豆在他手中逐渐褪去外衣，露出黄澄澄硬梆梆的内心，削皮的动作利落又好看。海风凉爽又舒适，空气中有一点烟草味和咸腥海水混合，绝对算不上什么绝世奇香，但就是无端让人安心又舒服，那是剑士的信息素。  
山治曾因信息素这事跟索隆吵过无数次架。对，就因为这个该死的alpha的信息素居然是烟草味！他山治，海上一流的厨师，纵横情场的王子，美丽女士的骑士，身上总带着和臭男人信息素一样的味道怎么可以？！戒烟是断然不可能的，于是只好每日对着绿藻一般的脑袋发动嘲讽并乐此不疲。  
毫无征兆地，山治哭了。  
或许不该叫哭了，因为他的内心没有体味到一丝悲伤，但眼泪就是不受控制地流下来，一颗接一颗的泪珠滑过他的脸庞，积蓄在下巴上，最后砸进桑尼号的绿草坪里，就像打开了泪腺开关。  
索隆正捧着他的脸，皱着眉头一脸疑惑地看他。  
山治茫然地眨眨眼，蓝眼睛里蓄着层水雾，看起来无辜又可怜。  
事实证明，他确实无辜。  
最初的茫然和无措并没有持续多久，毕竟剑士看他的眼神像在看一个傻逼。山治的大脑迅速反应过来，他扔掉手里的土豆和削皮刀，然后凑近了些，趴伏到他的alpha的后颈仔细嗅闻。  
这实在是个有些“危险”的行为，无论是否处于发情期，这样的行为都太容易擦枪走火。  
更何况山治好像根本没意识到这个问题，他凑得太近了，口鼻呼出的热气已经如猫尾巴般扫上了alpha的后颈。索隆极不配合地挣扎起来，他涨红着脸把山治从自己身上扒下来。  
“你发情了。”  
……  
满心的不乐意还没来得及发泄，剑士忽然被这话砸了一棒。  
偏偏他的omega还一脸认真地又重复了一边。  
“绿藻头，你发情了。”  
空气中信息素的味道已经悄然发生改变，变得更为浓郁深沉，丝丝缕缕地缭绕在他们周围，而这点微乎其微的变化仅对Omega，而且是被标记过的Omega产生影响。  
于是山治莫名的流泪就说得通了，他一边流着眼泪，一边站起身顺便踹了身边的绿藻两脚，然后带着满面泪水和红红的眼眶把剑士扭送进了医务室，这场景把甲板上的其他人吓了一跳。  
娜美放下喝了一半的橘子汁，她瞪大双眼看着剑士和厨师一起进入医务室，然后迅速扭头望向身旁。乌索普接收到这目光浑身打了个激灵，他疑惑地回望，然后就看见他们的女魔头，啊，不，他们美丽聪明的航海士满脸的询问。  
不，为什么要看我啊？  
你不是跟他们关系最好了吗？  
……  
我不是，我没有，别瞎说！（最多……最多就是撞见过几次接吻而已……）  
安静的空气里已然进行了好几个来回，彼此的目光承载着复杂的信息量，乌索普紧张地绷着脸，他觉得自己马上就要得“再被娜美盯着就会死”的病了。  
“哟嚯嚯嚯，年轻真好啊。”  
突然插入的声音让娜美和乌索普一同转头。  
布鲁克被突然的注视吓得掉了层鸡皮疙瘩，啊，虽然他并没有可以起鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤。  
“啊，不，我没说什么。”  
他轻啜了一口手中的红茶，然后望向大海。  
总之，一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，大家都安然接收了事情的真相：他们船上的alpha剑士发情了。  
明亮的月光从窗口洒进瞭望室里，而这点光并不足以把整个空间照亮，于是黑暗和光明泾渭分明地交错着，铁质的哑铃在月华下反射出刺眼的光，猎物则在黑暗中被扼住了脖颈。  
袭击者在山治后颈到处乱嗅，鼻尖若有若无地蹭过渐渐发热的腺体，他试着挣动一下，立即招致更加用力的禁锢。  
“索隆……”  
“嗯。”  
他试着轻轻叫出声，好在这魔兽还没有失去全部的意识。alpha的发情期总是猛烈而不可控，严重时甚至会失去一部分自我，变得如同任性的孩童，只想要满足身体里叫嚣的欲望，失去理性思考的能力。  
当所有的规则与理智剥落，只剩下原始的欲求，那人和动物还有什么区别。这实在是个危险的情况。  
索隆移到他的侧颈，一边舔吻他的耳垂一边含混地应答出声。他用鼻梁在山治的发丝间缓缓摩挲，贪婪地摄取着omega身上的气味，逐渐粗重的呼吸喷洒在山治敏感的后颈与耳廓，让人想起将要进食的猛兽，也是这般粗喘着嗅闻猎物的味道。  
这是发情期alpha的本能，生理上的微妙变化使其情绪低落，变得焦躁又易怒，而Omega的亲近和信息素却是对抗这一切的良方。  
山治偏着头躲闪，他的额头还在灼烧般的刺痛，大抵是被木质的地板擦破了皮，被强制禁锢的感觉也让他觉得喘不过气，但粘腻的水声和灼热的亲吻一直追着他的耳朵不放，索隆甚至换了个位置，把他更牢实地压在身下。  
他无计可施地去掰扯胸前禁锢他的小臂，但alpha的力气大得吓人。这样的他着实太好脾气了，按照他们的日常，山治实在应该直接踹这白痴绿藻怪一脚，但是他没有。他明白alpha的反常的并非自身所愿，索隆必然也被这无理的发情期折磨。  
他忽然想起白日里在仓库发现索隆的时候，被确认为发情期的alpha主动远离了同伴，要不是山治到仓库找食材，恐怕没人发现这一幕。  
索隆坐在货箱的阴影里，他低垂着脑袋，怀中抱着最宝贝的三把刀。山治轻轻地走近，单膝跪在索隆面前，他看见剑士紧抿的嘴角和额头上沁出的薄汗，眉头微微蹙起，似乎是因为身体的不适，像一只受伤的猛兽。  
平时无坚不摧，断了骨头也不会哼一声的人突然因不可抗的生理因素流露出脆弱一面。山治忽然觉得自己的心头陷下一个坑，而眼前所见的脆弱全部一齐砸在那个坑里，化成了一片微微的痛楚和柔软。  
他抬手抚上索隆粗硬扎人的短发，猛兽睁开眼不甚清明地望他。  
“走开。”  
山治恍若未闻，他继续靠近。  
“白痴厨子，我让你走开。”  
索隆猛地抓住他的手腕把他向外推，眼中最初的迷糊已经散去，锐利的视线盯在山治身上。  
……  
山治静默着看了他一会，然后突然反手抓住索隆的手腕压在他身后，突如其来的变故让两个人的距离突然拉近，索隆的头上冒出青筋，他气急败坏又无可奈何。  
“臭卷眉！这事儿犯不着你管！”  
“你他妈给老子闭嘴！”  
山治怒斥一声，就捧着对方的脑袋吻了上去，或者说，咬了上去，他报复性地咬在索隆的下唇上。alpha最初的抵抗在信息素的安抚之下迅速败下阵来，解放了的双手摸上Omega劲瘦的腰肢，把他往自己怀里按，他舔吻山治的双唇犹如品尝糖果，细细的不肯放过一处，甜蜜的滋味冲昏了他的头脑，也许是为了之前的不领情而愧疚，他任由怀里人如同小猫般撕咬他。  
交缠的唇舌挤压出一片粘稠的水声，在这片小小的阴影里不断放大。  
索隆终于放开了他，额头同他的贴在一起急促地喘气，山治自己也好不到哪去，他深深地呼吸了好几口新鲜空气，然后才伸手去捏索隆的脸。  
“妈的，我不管你谁管你。”  
山治微微侧过头，他想同这尚存理智的猛兽好好解释一番，然而张开的嘴巴还没吐出半个字，就被猛兽捉住，那些没能说出口的话被挤成一片含糊的呻吟，索隆舔吮他柔软的唇线，侵入内部勾缠他的舌头，原本还有心挣脱然后好好解释的山治被这激烈又急促的索求说服了，他顺从地张开嘴巴，把自己送到猛兽嘴边，跟随着这股激流而去，他的大脑碰撞出火星，胸腔似有蒸气般滚烫，唾液从交缠的地方流出，留下一片湿凉的痕迹。  
猛兽被猎物的乖顺所取悦，索隆放开了对山治的禁锢，他一边啄吻着因缺氧而不断喘气的山治，一边把他从地板上拉起来抱着。  
山治在缺氧的微妙眩晕中凝视着索隆，男友呼出的热气全喷在他脸上，手掌扣在他脑后，他一边侧过头方便对方亲吻，一边直视到自己的内心深处。  
是了，你到这里来，不就是为了他吗？承认吧，女士们不过是你撇脚的借口罢了。你是为了他，为了你的——爱人。  
他在心里默念着也许这辈子也不会说出的称呼，心底莫名地泛上一阵柔软。  
索隆的双手似乎不再满足于抚摸他的背部，咔嚓一声响，是金属碰撞的声音，腰带从他的身上滑溜下去，像条无鳞的蛇。湿热的吻流连在他的锁骨处，索隆捧着他的脑袋定定地望他，漆黑的眼里映出他的倒影，像是在用残存的理智做最后的确认，alpha专注的眼神像在看他那些宝贝刀。  
山治发现自己在这样认真的注视下居然可耻地勃起了，血液顺着他的尾椎涌向下腹，他感到自己的内裤上有一片凉凉的湿意，于是他用行动回答，他几乎是急不可耐地往男友怀里钻，在混沌中找到带着耳坠的地方亲吻，热流拍打过他的大脑然后涌向胸腔，在断断续续的吻里他一脚踢掉了自己的西装裤。  
Alpha的手从他的衬衫下摆钻进去，肆意地播撒着烫人的热度，他觉得自己像被一团火点着，但他却不愿意离开热量的源头，甚至贴得更紧了，只因为索隆贴在他耳边叫了两声“卷眉”，这是专属的称呼，此时听起来竟像是撒娇，不管怎么说，这混球总是能在这种时候讨好他。  
剑士的手抄过他的膝弯，轻轻向上一托就把他抱了起来，这对每天要举好几百下杠铃的人来说根本算不了什么。山治不明所以地去看他，但是alpha只是亲了亲他的额头，什么也没说。  
Alpha抱着他往前走了几步山治就明白了。在月光照耀的窗口下，索隆平时常穿的那件绿袍子和毯子叠在一起，上面还扔着一件西装外套和一条领带（一看就知道是谁的），旁边的墙上靠着他平日最宝贝的三把刀。这是筑巢了，alpha会在发情期收集伴侣的衣服，用上面残存的味道来稳定自己的情绪。  
山治无暇思考自己的衣服是怎么被顺走的，他只觉得一阵暖意在心头涌动，眼前的绿藻脑袋变得越发顺眼可爱起来，甚至高兴地捧着索隆的脸亲了一口，然后趴在alpha的胸口低声闷笑。  
混蛋绿藻，你可爱得犯规啦——  
猛兽没有理会猎物奇怪的反应，他并不明白这有什么好笑的，但刚才亲那一下倒是不错，于是他也低头亲了下胸口毛茸茸的金脑袋。  
猎物终于被放进了领地里。山治仰躺在月光里，浑身镀上一层朦胧的毛边，像是被献上祭坛的羔羊。索隆低头凑到他脸庞，在嘴唇上轻轻一碰，他就立即抬手勾住剑士的脖子，把自己送了上去，伸出柔软的舌尖供人吸咬，另一只手不安分地在剑士结实的胸腹间按压。  
Alpha似乎很满意伴侣的主动，他的喉咙里发出低低的哼声，听起来像是猫科动物舒服的呼噜，他湿漉漉地吻过山治的侧颈和锁骨，听着他逐渐急促的喘息，刻意造访那些早已熟知的敏感带，余光忽然瞥见山治一只手不老实地往下探，便一把揪了回来按在头顶。  
山治不满地扭动两下，却突然被一巴掌甩在屁股上，他立即呜咽两声，有些不可置信地望着眼前的绿藻球。  
绿藻头用额头抵着他，眼睛倒映着月光亮得吓人，倒真的像黑暗中猫科动物的眼睛了，他莫名紧张地咽了咽口水。  
“不准碰，我要让你被我肏射。”  
山治觉得自己的脑子里炸开了一朵烟花，绚烂的白光一闪而过，把一切炸得稀碎，火星顺着一路滚过他的脸颊，把他的整张脸烧得滚烫，他酝酿了半天，没能憋出什么反驳话，只好红着脸别开视线，抬手遮住自己的脸，在心中怒斥这丢盔弃甲的表现。即使剑士已经这么调戏过他无数回了，他还是会害羞。  
剑士来亲他的耳朵，他听见低沉又得意的笑声。  
他很快就被剥了个精光，索隆湿热的吻布上他的胸膛，于是他的全身都被点燃，血液叫嚣着流淌，像是炉子上烧开的水蒸气，水蒸气窜过下体，让他勃起的老二颤抖了两下，可怜兮兮地吐出些前液。握剑的手长着老茧，从顶端刮蹭到卵蛋，他被刺激得倒吸一口凉气。这王八蛋不让他自己碰，现在倒是摸得爽快。  
他又开始不受控制地流眼泪，空气中因情欲而暴涨的信息素像是一记毒药刺进他的身体，让他的泪腺失去基本的自控力，泪水冲刷着他的脸。  
Alpha把他的腿抬高，隐秘在股缝中的入口已经自动做好了准备，红肿湿润的洞口在月光照射下泛出水光，索隆先是揉了揉那圈翕动的环状肌肉，穴口便骤然一缩，企图咬住他的手指，他抬头去看厨子，月光下的脸红得不像话，他正咬着手背无声哭泣。索隆两根手指刺进穴道，湿热的软肉骤然贴上，温热的分泌液失去阻挡，唰啦摔在毯子上，濡出一片暗色的湿痕，甬道内的温度也比平时高得多，他推开挤上来的软肉，又被牢牢裹住，咬得死紧。  
于是他知道发情时的信息素不止会让人流泪，猎物已然被改造成最适合入口的摸样。  
剑士把山治两条腿都抗在肩上，他一边抚弄着山治的性器，一边扶着自己的阴茎肏了进去。  
山治躺在地上绵长地哼叫，混杂哭腔的鼻音甜得腻人。他从没有哪次这么舒服过，下身被填满的感觉充实又快乐，以往需要磨蹭敏感点才有的快感像浪潮一样涌向他的四肢百骸，他的阴茎高高地翘着，还没怎么被抚弄就要射了，小股精液从顶端像乳液般流出，直淌到会阴处，毛发被粘湿成一片。  
他隔着满眼朦胧水雾看他的alpha，看他蹙起的眉头，看他高挺的鼻梁，看他淌汗的下颚，看他微微喘息的嘴唇。山治伸手去勾剑士的脖子，他伸出一点舌尖去舔他额上的汗，于是他手下的肌肉骤然紧绷一下，还插在他屁股里的东西精神抖擞地一个深顶。  
剑士被舔得浑身一抖，他大力地捅进深处，捅出一声短促高昂的尖叫。他抬头去看他满面泪水的Omega，巴掌大的脸上全是湿痕，眼睛里的蓝色像是水洗般纤薄通透，茶金色的睫毛打湿成一络络的，一双嘴唇被他自己咬得嫩红发肿。  
他一边舔吻着山治的泪水，一边变换着角度肏他，几次过后，厨子像被白光击中，双手紧紧抓着他的手臂，身体在他怀里打颤，白色的浊液溅在他胸腹上，厨子射了。  
骤然拔高的浪叫刺激了alpha的神经，索隆对着穴口就开始大开大合地肏干。  
山治这回是真的在哭了，还没从射精快感中缓和的神智瞬间被撞成碎片，快乐变成了十足的痛苦，他的下腹酸胀难忍，呼吸凌乱不堪，他想要逃开这一切，但alpha有力的手臂禁锢着他的腰，所有的扭动挣扎竟成为增添情趣的无用蹭呢。他只好扳着剑士的肩头，用鼻音浓重的声音断断续续地求他轻一点，慢一点，太快了，受不了……  
已经陷入发情欲中的alpha哪里肯听他的话，索隆在他的身体里追逐着高潮，力道大得像要把他直接肏坏。  
等到索隆射精时，山治已经声音嘶哑地流干了眼泪，他哆哆嗦嗦地接受着alpha倾灌给他的精液。  
剑士紧紧地搂着他的腰，心满意足地去咬他耳后的薄肉，短硬的头发刺得他耳根发痒。  
山治迷蒙的双眼突然变得清明，因为他突然意识到体内的那个东西又硬了，他立马去推剑士的胸膛，企图从这猛兽的身下逃开。  
但猛兽环抱着他，扎人的毛脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，湿热的舌头像猫一样一下一下舔他颈上的薄汗。山治的动作不由得停滞一下，就在这空档里，alpha抬起头来用满含情欲与期待的眼神看他，细碎的吻温柔地落在他面上。  
山治无可奈何地闭上眼睛，他又被肏上手了。alpha用近似撒娇的讨好获得了许可，他被翻了个面，脑袋趴在自己的双臂上，屁股高高地撅着，身体被撞得一下下晃动。  
……  
山治第二天是在沙发上醒来的，地上的毯子衣物都被剑士捡了去洗。等他能下地时，就看见那个合该被直接灭口的混蛋alpha被伙伴们围在中间。  
小驯鹿关切地问他是否已经真的好了，这是他作为船医的职责所在。  
剑士突然越过人群向他望来，山治看出那口型：当-然-好-了。  
他一股火气直冒上心头，然后对着那边比了个中指。 


End file.
